1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to display technology, and more particularly to a flexible organic light emitting diode (OLED) and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the field of lighting and display, due to the characteristics of OLED, such as low starting voltage, light, self-luminous, etc., the OLED has been widely used in the lighting products and panel industry, so as to achieve low energy consumption, light, surface light source, and other demands
OLED light is generated by exciton compound, and then are emitted out from the light emitting layer to the air. Generally, with respect to the bottom emitting OLED components, the emitting path is: light emitting layer, anode, substrate, and air. That is, the light beams may arrive users eye after passing through four paths.
Flexible OLED devices are a major research direction in the future, but the main problem in the preparation of flexible OLED devices is that, after the substrate is bent, the structure between the layers will be affected by stress and other effects, resulting in molecular chain breakage and performance attenuation. In order to solve the above-mentioned technical problems, an improved technique relates to a liquid luminescent layer, which may be prepared as a flexible device for the reason that it is liquid or semi-solid. Also, the intermolecular link is not affected by the bending operation.
Although the structure of the liquid luminescent layer is simple, the liquid luminescent layer needs to be completed by pressing with the substrate and the cover plate, which leads to a decrease in the bonding ability between the organic layers. The electrical conductivity of the device may also be affected, the adhesion between the layers will lead to a decline in the device's attenuation efficiency.